Meme Mafia
| image = File:mememafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = 2014.01.18 | winningfaction = Indies, Goodies | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #Auramyna #Vommack #EDM (Hachi) #IAWY #FatTony #Akriti #Brainy #Boquise #Jay Gold #Framm18 (Golfjunkie) #ShadowAngel #Benjer3 #Araver | first = Marth | last = Framm, Araver | mvp = Jay Gold | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on own idea after seeing lots of memes. It began on January 18th, 2014 and ended in a Goodie & Indy win in D6 (January 31st, 2014). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Baddies: Scumbags & Friends. WINCON: Gain majority. Have BTSC: NK without carrier: NK does not block *Scumbag Steve: His scumbag self will put you in such a terrible situation at night that you won't be able to vote the next day - Trap *Scumbag Girl: She is always dropping things on you that you don't need to deal with - Block *Scumbag Teacher: Obviously knows very little but knows how to screw with your grades/votes - Vote Changer Goodies: The Good Guy Memes WINCON: Eliminate the Baddies and Indies *Good Guy Greg: Doesn't want you to get killed - Save *Bad Luck Brain: Has slightly better luck nowadays - Faction Spy with 50% accuracy *Success Kid: Wants to be a success so bad - Choice between Spy and RID Kill each night *Too Damn High: He makes anyone's vote count too damn high - Can multiply anyone's vote by 3x *Boromir: One does not simply change your target...except him - Redirect *Annoyed Picard: He isn't dealing with any of your crap in this game - Night invulnerability and can block someone if he isn't acted upon at night *Overly Attached Girl: Is so overly attached to people that no one suspects her passing messages - Messenger *Internet Grandma: Has no idea how she got here - Dice Roll action: 1: Save 2: Spy 3: Block 4: Trap 5: None 6: Choice INDIES: College kids. WINCON: Outlive 1 pre-selected baddie and 3 pre-selected goodies. HAVE BTSC *Lazy college senior: Too lazy to do anything at night but inherits ability of College Freshmen if he dies first. *College Freshmen: Can spy odd nights RID Kill even nights. Secret faction. Wincon - Get in majority *Secret 14th role: All the things - RID Recruit for majority. Passes on ability to next person recruited if he dies Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Indies: * Jay - Lazy College Senior * EDM - College Freshmen Goodies: * Marth - Overly Attached Girl * Aura - Annoyed Picard * Aki - Success Kid * Brainy - Bad Luck Brian * Boquise - Good Guy Greg * Framm18 - Boromir * benjer3 - Too Damn High * Araver - Internet Grandma MVP: Jay Gold Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster Chief Meme-Master: GMaster479 # Marth - Overly Attached Girl - Killed N1 by the Scumbags # Aura - Annoyed Picard - Lynched D3 # Vommack - Scumbag Teacher - Lynched D4 # EDM - College Freshmen - lynched D2 # IAWY - Scumbag Girl - RID Killed N5 by the Success Kid # F.T. - Secret Role - Killed N2 by the Scumbags # Aki - Success Kid - Killed N5 by the Scumbags # Brainy - Bad Luck Brian - RID Killed N4 by College Senior # Boquise - Good Guy Greg - Lynched D5 # Jay - Lazy College Senior - Won D5, Lynched D6 # Framm18 - Boromir # Shad - Scumbag Steve - Lynched D1 # benjer3 - Too Damn High - Killed N3 by the Scumbags # Araver - Internet Grandma Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 9